


Stalemate

by ArduousEternity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArduousEternity/pseuds/ArduousEternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Vriska Serket, and you hate Aradia Megido more than anyone else. And now you're in the middle of nowhere with her, with nothing to do. Suddenly, an idea creeps into your head, but Aradia seems to have a plan of her own, one to dominate you. (Pre-Hivebent, non-canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalemate

Your name is Vriska Serket, and there’s someone you hate more than anyone else.

That person is Aradia Megido.

She’s sitting across from you, but her back is turned to you. Even though you can’t see her face, you know she’s most likely smiling like a complete moron, which she is, while she plays around with her whip (And what kind of a lame loser uses a whip anyway?).

You fiddle with your dice, moving them in between your fingers. You keep forcing snake-eyes, for no particular reason other than that you are just bored. The two of you sit on a freakishly large patch of dirt in the middle of bum-fuck-nowhere, not even noticing the other is still alive.

You smirk, as you think of ways to wipe the grin off of her dumb, rust-colored lips.

It must be hours that pass before you decide that it is time to execute your plan (Not that you care about the time, with nowhere to go, nothing better to do). You move closer to Aradia, still innocently playing with her whip, seemingly trying to make it hold up to be something sturdier. You force her to face you. The feeling of your grin widening and growing more powerful arises within you during your first course of action. You’re the fierce and undefeated-in-all-things-control-y Vriska. You already know you’ll win. You have to, you’re just that lucky.

Or so you thought.

Promptly upon being forced to face you, Aradia gains a smirk of her own, with hers being so wide and almost childlike that it strikes you. It’s the most confident, daring smile you’ve ever seen her have. Your smirk completely fades as her grin sinks into your brain, along with the effect of her eyes glimmering, like a set of half-filthy marbles.

She moves close to you, pressing up against you, forcing her weight on you. She kisses you, very bluntly and without much tact. She pulls back swiftly, and basks in her potential conquering.

“What’s the matter, Vriska? Pawbeast got its paws wrapped around your tongue?” Aradia mocks.

Before you can return with a sharp jab about how amazingly cliché and overused her phrase was, she pushes herself onto you again. You find your lips surrendering to her, as you devote your energy to quickly constructing a ploy to regain control. You’d absolutely hate to let her have any sort of control. That’s your job, your place in life.

Your loathing and hate for her expand into new, untouched depths at the thought that she’d even think she could dominate you.

She bites down on your lower lip, and as you feel your blood start to rise to the cold surface, you also begin to feel your emotions shift from simple hatred to black.

You’re intoxicated by the feeling; by her moronic attempts to weaken you. Something primal and vaguely foreign creeps up and consumes you, as you grab her by her fluffy black mess of hair and pull her off of you.

“What the hell, Megido? You don’t get to play as a mistress. If you wanted to play so bad, all you had to do was ask.” You growl, softly, but yet still with the all the vigor you can muster.

She doesn’t say a word, just looks at you, seemingly waiting for your retaliation, like this really is some kind of grub’s game. It’s then that you notice your cerulean blood coating her lips. How filthy, you think. You ease your grip on her hair and instead opt for grabbing the back of her head and pulling her closer to your face. You lick the blood off of her lip, purposely moving slowly just to screw with her.

You swear you hear something that just barely sounds like a whimper as you move towards her barely exposed neck and bite. Maroon blood starts to spill down from the mark. You let it flow a bit, and then consider where the two of you are located. You then get the idea that even this waste of land is too good for blood like hers, lowly and rusted. So you suck on the mark you’ve made, leaving blood smears running down her neck, but none of it ever touches the ground, as you planned. The joy of it all comes from the fact that you made that mark and spilled her blood, even if it does taste just as much like rust as it looks.

The teasing finally begins to bore you. You crave more at a faster pace. The further your desire to wreck her grows, the more animalistic your actions become. You shove her onto the ground, with enough force that dust rises in a considerably-sized cloud as soon as Aradia hits the dirt. After the dust settles, her clothing is tinted a brownish-red.

The clothing is useless to you. It’s a hindrance that stands between you and your goal of harm. You immediately tear it all away, leaving the clothing that had covered Aradia’s body in several large scraps.

Nude before you, and seemingly weak, she turns her head to face away, likely overcome with shame at being forced to be submissive at your hands. Areas of her body are covered in red flush, likely due to adrenaline rushing. This only serves to further your hateful lusts.

You strip out of your clothing, which felt heavy to you at that point, since it was covered in sweat and just as caked in dirt as Aradia’s. You practically shove your tongue down her throat as your next action. It’s all so much more violent than you ever could have imagined you’d manage to do. She bites your tongue, not hard enough to make it bleed, but enough to sting like a bitch. The bite leads you to scratch across the inside of her thigh, instantly drawing blood. She screams, and clenches in pain. As she pulls back and clenches, she causes an equally deep set of scratches to form down your back. You feel the gush, and it enrages you.

Grabbing Aradia’s neck, and almost starting to choke her, you whisper, “Megido, I hate you more than you will ever, ever, EVER know.”

She grabs you by the back of the leg, dragging your exposed flesh across her knee, bringing you an instant sense of both gratification and pleasure, particularly as she starts to sink her nails in. You’re locked into a state of uncontrollable ecstasy and the urge for more violence.

“Trust me, Vriska, the feeling’s beyond mutual.” Aradia states, rather plainly for being almost choked.

\---------

You wake, presumably a great deal later, to the stench of blood and genetic fluids. Looking at the surroundings, you indeed see the two colors, blue and red, mixed into an almost chaotically lovely painting. Aradia is next to you, awake and covered with scratches, cuts, and bites across her entire body. You’re roughly in the same condition, give or take a few more marks.

You reach for your jacket, and pull out the bandages you keep in your pocket, just in case you receive severely nasty injuries. You start to bandage Aradia’s deep wounds. Both of you will probably get some infections, but you figure out might as well try to minimize the total damage.

“Don’t get me wrong or anything, I’m just doing this so you don’t die or get infections or whatever. I mean, you’ve gotta stay alive so I can totally defeat you the next time, loser.” You mutter.

Aradia smiles. “Over my dead body, you’ll ever beat me.” She whispers.

Your name is Vriska Serket, and your feelings towards Aradia Megido are like a destructive blaze.


End file.
